Life is Better with You
by sawachika
Summary: Finally I got an AmarantFreya story under my belt. Anyhow, Amarant Coral thinks of Life with and without Freya Crescent. A lot of whinging as how one shots should be like!


**Life is better with you. **

Let's just say, there was a person who liked another person. Of course this person was strong, a little intimidating. And of course this person spent most of their time drinking and being alone. This person was always honest, didn't care of what the world saw of them. Whether if that person were right or wrong, it was too little a thing to care about. Because you do what you believe in, was that person's motto. Or at least it sounded like that, after all, that person didn't talk about themselves much.

Ah screw that. There was no way to phrase it right, it sounded rather stupid and something that Amarant should never ask an intellectual about. Because any intellectual would find out that he liked someone who was some mixture of a drunken honest fighter person. They would assume Lani at first, because she's hot and she has this cool axe. No one assumes Freya. Because she has a man already, so she doesn't have to blush or worry about men. Because there's a retard she thinks still loves her.

And that people expect her hobbies were something like knitting jumpers for her future kids. She in fact, liked to fight. It lets all the stress out and keeps her calm. She told him one day when it was raining and the kids were playing games (of course Zidane and Garnet were having a nice quiet time together) and he opened her door without knocking or some other lameass excuse. She told him that he liked to fight when she punched him. And she gave a sheepish face and explained that it was a reflex. Because his face looked like he was a loan shark, a gangster, or a man who wants to sell drugs to poor unsuspecting dragoon knights. She was very fast in running away, even if she told others that she would never run from a fight, she ran pretty well for a first timer.

It was strange, she had punched him many times, but he only got to whack at her only once. He had been drunk and tried to pick a fight but she wouldn't let him. She told him that it raised too much attention. And the man he wanted to punch was the mayor, course something little as that wasn't gonna stop him. So she made a deal with him, he could beat her to death. And before she finished the sentence, he swung at her.

She hit him back, blame reflex again. This time she claimed that promises were easily broken. They got into a brawl, a typical tavern brawl. But it wasn't the kind of big burly men having a go at each other. It was just an embarrassment even watching it. Freya would throw something, he'd throw her, she was tiny but she hurt people in the right places. Eventually it was just a big wrestle, Amarant could've easily taken her down if he were in top condition, but he was drunk off his ass and Freya was only a little. And she hissed and scratched till he bled while he tried to grab her as she weaseled her way around. In the end they broke chairs, table, most of all bottles, and amazingly, a floorboard. The bartender kicked them out, demanding that he'd make them pay for everything if they kept going. He didn't want them to pay. Because they looked like if they joined forces, they'd smash his puny head in.

They stumbled back to the inn; unfortunately Freya had to carry most of the huge man's weight. And they sat on the stairs nursing their wounds. He had a broken tooth somewhere; she didn't because Burmecians were known to have strong teeth. The proof was in the huge bite in his arm that resembled on of a rabid animal. But it was then that Amarant finally got a good impression of this strange dragoon knight. She sat there sulking, pressing some ice to her cheek. He didn't want to talk to her; she was rather scary looking in her miserable thoughts. But it was then he realised she wasn't that annoying as he thought she was. And that Freya was a rather interesting woman. He never really cared before; Freya resembled more of a lanky tall boy in the middle of a growth spurt. Now she was a rather lanky tall girl who finished puberty but failed to see the joy from it.

He was embarrassed really; normally he got in drunken fights and ran away when he was sober. And he never met those people ever again. Freya, he had to see again. After all, they were travelling together of some sort. Hell, she even carried him most of the way back to the inn. He groaned in shame, trying to bandage that stinging wound on the side.  
'I pinched some booze.' The silver haired knight broke the silence and he then realised that she was a wonderful addition, the most useful to this stupid damn party of friends that Zidane had brought along.

It wasn't fair, stupid deities or whatever they did to complicate the wellbeing of poor bloody Amarant Coral. They made sure that him and dear old Freya Crescent, someone who was as interesting as a rock, were stuck together by some similarity of being the only people who didn't care. He expected her to be like the rusty knight Zidane brought along, the person who breathed the codes of chivalry every second of their life. But she was more likely to drink her beer quietly ignoring any wrongdoing or mug them afterwards.  
'Burmecia's a hole in the ground, I'm a knight of a bunch of rocks.' She sat uninterestedly one day with the hot sticky weather beating down upon them. 'You know how that made me feel?'  
'Do you think Zidane's ever gonna come back?' He tried to avoid her; he hated people pouring their hearts out to him. Hell no one had ever tried.  
'I've been looking for this person who doesn't remember me. He couldn't care less if I were shoving my head through a mist engine.' She slowly dug at the ground with her spear, pretending as if she were fascinated in the dirt.  
'I need a drink before I listen to this crap.' He muttered rather loudly towards her, a gesture for her to shut up. He didn't want to feel sorry for her; he just knew she was going to make him sorry. She was too damn pitiful, looking like a confused kid as she did the whole performance of how below par life was.  
'What do I have left in my life? What should I do after this?' She said brokenly to what seemed more directed to herself. A heavy silence followed, only the sound of the spear making cross patterns on the ground. Amarant wanted to groan, but it'd be too loud in this ugly stillness. He didn't want to let her pour everything out to him; he was no good with emotions. But he didn't want her to cry; or start to. Why didn't she talk to someone lovely and caring like Garnet or Eiko or Vivi or damn fucking Zidane? Why were they stuck in a quiet depression with only each other and why was he feeling bad about her?  
'Well woman, marrying a farmer would be a good start. Solves the fucking moping.' He slowly started in conclusion to her troubles. It was a bit cruel, a launch of sarcasm guaranteed to make any feeling person cry. 'Growing some damn beets, get a fucking life. Dig a hole, bury your feet in it and don't ever leave that spot. Quit your bitching because the story's lame'

She stopped the scratching of her stick, mostly because she was surprised. And instead of bursting into tears like Amarant had hoped (it shut people up most of the time), she looked at him curiously. And despite that stupid story, she wasn't crying. Not that he was expecting her to; she never cried except for that time where she realised that her guy didn't know her. She didn't cry, more like she let some water trickle down her cheek, Zidane said triumphantly. Besides, she sprung up right after looking rather determined and a little pissed. And Amarant was looking at this woman who never cried, who wasn't going to start crying (which ticked him off because he had felt sorry for the stupid rat), and she gave a smile of amusement.

Women weren't meant to be like this, they were meant to be more of the sweet demure woman, like Dagger. Or the cause of someone's loss of hearing like Eiko. Instead there was this strange, silver haired woman who waltzed in, with her spear and that stupid ribbon on her tail, like she knew everyone in and out. She drank men under the table (you're not meant to with a weight like hers, it's just not possible), she liked to punch people and well, she did all these things, which didn't seem right to the red head.

Well there were some good points, he admitted after a moment's thought. What is that word where you get used to someone so damn much they started to know what you would do? He realised she didn't really like fish, which wasn't much of a problem because he would gladly eat it. And she liked to drink bitter things, they gave her a kick, she had told him. It was almost like routine, she took things he didn't want, and he took things she didn't want. He knew she would forget the keys to the room of the inn every morning after. She knew that he stole booze from taverns, and for some reason she assisted him in that.

She told him many stories about Fratley, the person he wasn't. He rather sounded like a decent guy. Apparently he was what made her lose the withdrawn shell that she always wore (in his opinion she still wore if often). He helped her get drunk, he taught her dirty tricks to fist fighting. And he was such a damn loving and fun guy; Amarant couldn't help but hate him. But Amarant was drinking heavily at that time so he wouldn't have to listen to the crap she spewed, if she heard what she had been saying she would be so damn embarrassed.

He thought it'd be fine, he'd just quietly slip it in. He could be her partner; they'd bust asses of criminals. They could be kind of chums. Not really chums. More like buddies. That didn't touch each other, which was something that Amarant would have to live with. Though Amarant was rather interested in the way Freya lived, he wanted to one day fight her equally. Amarant hated to work with people, Lani whinged her way through life. But Freya was so… tolerable. She had such an agreeable nature to him. And he found himself wanting to tell her things sometimes, tucking them away until he would meet her again.

But he didn't expect some things. They would never get to be bounty-hunting partners. Because apart from the engagement of Zidane and Garnet, Freya announced she was returning to her pile-of-rocks-Burmecia and Fratley had offered to marry her. Amarant's mind blanked at that thought and he looked up from his crappy food to look straight at her in the eye. Her eyes flickered to him nervously, feeling his gaze on her, and she added that she had declined. Garnet and Eiko gave a moan of disappointment. Zidane joked that they could have shared weddings. And Amarant sat quietly, brooding like always. She sat down back on her seat and usually she would talk to him. But their meal was enjoyed in silence. No pounding string quartet or bright chandeliers could fill that sucking emptiness that seemed to linger between the pair. He wanted to hurt her, yell at her and call her a hypocrite. She stood for nothing now, his respect for her gone. She was just some girl in funny armour and a stick.

'I'm going into the city.' Freya had said in unison with Amarant. They stared at each other dumbfounded and embarrassed.  
'I'll go to my room actually.' She bit out and let the table. He didn't waste any time and left the castle.

He never drank so fast before, and to spite Zidane on his happiest day, he put it on his tab. He wasn't angry, he was just a bit disappointed. He thought they could do some great things. Like the regular crime fighting and gambling and best of all, drinking each other under the table. It was simple; he just travelled back to Treno. Many jobs would be there by now. And maybe Lani was still there – no Lani. He didn't want to hear anything from anyone unless it was intelligent. Or unless it was from Freya. Preferably the words 'Actually Fratley's mind's fucked. Wanna go to Treno and kill some time?'  
He sat bitterly drinking himself to death, that was the best-case scenario he had though up of. Freya was never gonna go with him, why would she from the start anyway?

'Blueman!' A nasty pair of feet kicked him and Amarant rolled over. His head pounded heavily, remnants of a big hangover needle sharp in his mind.  
'Fuck off.' He mumbled, his mouth sticky with alcohol.  
'Freya's leaving for Burmecia right now.' The last words were said strugglingly as Zidane heaved the huge man off the bed and his body made a thud on the ground.  
'Don't care. Don't give a damn.' He sat up and tried to rub his eyes. Zidane had pulled the damn curtains open.  
'You smell like crap!' Zidane offered a hand for him. 'How's a change of clothes and a nice goodbye to that wonderful rat woman who travelled with us?'  
_Freya._ 'Are you deaf or something? She could have left yesterday and I wouldn't care, I want my damn sleep.' His hand raked through his hair. Man he did smell terrible, like some strong alcoholic beverage in the shape of a large human sized item.  
'I think she'd really like you to at least show up to throw something at her. You were the only guy who listened to her crappy stories.' Zidane dragged his friend with no success. It looked rather silly really.  
'Goddamn fine. But I'm getting a full day of don't-fuck-with-me time today.'  
'Rightee-o' Zidane grinned and followed the stomping, probably pouting, man.

'I should be going really. I have to get to Burmecia before it gets too dark.' Freya tried to push herself away from the hug of both girls. Truth be told, she had tried to sneak away before anyone knew. Who knew Eiko woke up early?  
'Just wait Zidane's coming with Amarant. And we don't want you to go.' Eiko wailed unhappily.  
'I could arrange a position for you! Some kind of special thing!' Garnet was awfully pretty in that dress of hers. She should've travelled in that thing; it would have solved all the monster and money problems.  
'I don't really mind if they don't want to come. And I don't need a job here. Burmecia needs me. Besides I can't compete with Beatrix. _I really need to go!_' She tried to sternly shout at them. Zidane did in fact arrive with his friend in tow. She didn't want to face his eyes but she nodded to him in response to his own in acknowledgement.  
'Now this is more like it!' Zidane cheerfully chirped. 'Now we're going to have a good long group hug. Next we all say one thing we love about our dear vivacious Freya and lastly we…'  
'Yes yes we know.' He was cut off with Garnet frowning at him.  
They had exchanged goodbyes. Eiko said Freya had beautiful eyes. Steiner said that she was the most formidable woman in battle he had met. Next to Beatrix of course. Vivi stuttered and blushed and walked away in confusion. Garnet had told her that she was one of the greatest women and mentors she ever knew. It made Freya blush in embarrassment, she wasn't expecting flattery. And Zidane finished it off with 'You were the only woman I couldn't score with.'

Amarant had originally intended not to say anything. The only words he could manage with the mind numbing headache was 'Bleh.' And even then he wanted to throw up. But who knew that Zidane and Garnet wanted the event to be perfect? And they wanted tears and balloons and a damn fucking orchestra. And people hugging and drama. So he stood in front of her, trying to think of something to say without his tongue turning to mush.  
'Don't get syphilis.' Was all he could say as he looked at the ground to stop himself from getting dizzy.  
'What did you get it?' She asked curiously. She didn't want to be nasty but he could've at least said something like what Garnet sobbed out. She had been wondering what he would say, her face falling as he said it.  
'Actually forget what I said. Make sure Fratley doesn't break his neck while forgetting where he was while walking off a damn cliff.' Amarant was ready and alive. Things seemed clearer, maybe because he got so damn mad.  
'That was a tasteless joke. But then I have to understand your bad taste in humour from your birth.' She didn't mean it really, but it was already out of her mouth before she could think about it again.  
'Well you know what? I hope Fratley one day loses all his damn memory and gets involved in a fucking lame boating accident. That way you'll realise how much of an idiot you bend backwards to become for him!' He roared at her a little too loud. She winced but didn't back down.  
'I was actually really sad about leaving you know!' She hissed at him. 'But now I'm happy to be leaving! I actually feel sorry for the damn people who have to put up with you!'  
She picked up her bag and stomped off. Amarant simmered down in his rage. She was damn stupid, so blind to see the things she turned a blind eye on. He was mad at her for a silly reason, but he knew she was going to be miserable. Why didn't he just tell her not to go? Because she'd just spit in his face like just then. He gave a groan of annoyance and turned to the others.  
'Man we still wanted to talk to her you know. If you were gonna do that you should've told us to save yours till last.' Zidane gave a sheepish grin as Garnet crossed her arms in disapproval.

'Freya!' Fratley pulled her into a hug. 'I was really afraid you wouldn't come. After all I heard the Queen was recruiting members for her guard.'  
'It's all right Frats. I know this place is a mess and needs to be cleaned up.' She smiled weakly at him.  
'I should have come with you. I don't know why you refused.' He held her hand affectionately. 'To make sure your bits were still hanging on. You know not getting chopped off can be a blessing sometimes.'  
Freya laughed in return, he was very much like the old Fratley, it was strange how similarly he acted towards her. And how hard he wanted to remember.  
'I hope you didn't meet any nice young men along the way. I don't like the thought of having my woman snatched away.' He was rather contagious in his smiles usually but Freya didn't seem to catch it this time.  
'Of course not.' She shook her head. 'The men I travelled with are getting married. And someone else who…' She paused in thought.  
'Who?' He seemed rather interested in her words. 'Was he that man who you wrote about in your letters? The guy who was a bit like me?'  
_Because he was awesome like you._ 'Yeah well he was a bit of a bastard anyway.' She flashed a false smile in return.  
'Well let's go eat something, you must be famished.' He started to lead her to the castle.  
'Actually I'd like to rest first.' She seemed to be thinking about something, an unpleasant thought that exhausted her. 'It's been… A long journey.'  
'All right Freya. But if I have to drag you down to eat, I'm not too against that method.' He gave a wink and Freya felt herself blushing. A strange dull pain hit her again like a thud. It seemed to hit her often lately, a guilty feeling or such which hurt like hell inside. She couldn't understand why she wanted to cry so much.

**End Notes:** ;o; I love Freya and I love Amarant and I love Fratley. Can't they all live happily together? I have a really strange image of Fratley, I'd love to expand it sometime in the future. Apart from that I'd like to start on a Freya/Amarant-centric serial but I'm baffled on which would be more agreeable to write about. Maybe an aftermath of this. Or probably an AU? Oh well whatever. This is really choppy but I like to wonder what Amarant thinks about Freya 3


End file.
